Old Faces, New Foes
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Sequel to Old Faces, New Heroes. Two years later, new villians appear, threatening the new life Nightwing has made. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**summary:** Two years have passed since Old Faces, New Heroes, and new villians now threaten the new life Nightwing has built. Who are they and what do they want?

digi-gal-rox: not much to say here... but pls review!

* * *

Prologue 

The figure smirked, watching. How long had it been since she watched them? Clearly not long enough. Pressing herself against the wall, she eyed them carefully. Everything was... normal, or at least for now. She had a plan. A plan to bring an end to all of this. But the only problem was when to make this plan of her effective. She held her breath someone walked by, opening the window, taking a deep breath.  
"Look," the person said, pointing to the surprisingly clear sky. Muttering to herself, she silently jumpped down and took off before she could be discovered.

He held onto her tightly, as they both looked out into the dark blue sky. She smiled slightly, as the silver stars twinkled.  
"When was the last time I saw a sky like this?" she murmured.  
"Kansas maybe," he chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulders, rocking her side to side. She turned her head slightly, looking into his dark blue eyes. "You miss her don't you?" he asked quietly. She nodded mutely.  
"I still don't know why she left..." He tightened his grip on her.  
"We'll find her, I promise."  
"Dick..." he turned her around, looking intently into her eyes and smiled gently at her.  
"She's still out there though. And we will find her." he vowed, before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, finding herself surrounded.  
"A friend," a familiar voice slurred. "My offer still stands."  
"I work alone," she snarled, "What makes you think I'll work with you?"  
"An offer you can't refuse."


	2. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: pls review! Just slightly edited.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"God damn it, Mac!" Slim hissed, "He'll hear us!"  
"Like hell he would," Mac retorted. "Cheez! What's goin' on out there?"  
"Notin', man. It's like dead silence."  
"That ain't good," Slim shuddered. "I know he'll come. He always comes." Mac watched annoyingly as Slim shifted positions, before facing the door.  
"He ain't comin', Slim." Mac stated.  
"That's what you say."

"Must you torment them, Dick?" Barbara Gordon's voice came from the communicator, that sat in his ear comfortably. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, couldn't help but grin.  
"Yes," he responded, "That way it's fun."  
"Fun?" she sounded skepticle.  
"Oh, you know what I mean," he frowned, eyeing a truck that had just entered the building.  
"Oh that's right," she said dramatically, "Dick Grayson's method of catching the bad guys."  
"What's the status down there?" he changed the subject.  
"Oh, like I know. I stuck in here remember?"  
"You have camera's."  
"Not in that area." she responded. "Just deal with them already, so they can take them away already."  
"Alright, alright..."

"What was that?!" Sleek suddenly asked, grabbing his base ball bat.  
"The wind," Mac responded, "Would you guys chill? He ain't comin'!"  
"Than whose that!" Slim cried out, pointing to a shadowed figure walking towards them.  
"Cheez?" Mac demanded.  
"Oh! So that's cheese." Nightwing smirked, as a single light revealed the figure.  
"Told ya he would come!" Slim cried out.

"Good work, Nightwing." Bludhaven Police Captain, Amy Rohrbach exclaimed approaching the young knight. Nightwing gave a brief nod before taking off. Sighing heavily, Amy turned around, watching the officers apprehand the gang, as they were shoved into the car.  
"Captain?" Officer Chantle Rogers approached her uncertainly. "Are you alright ma'am?"  
"Yeah," she nodded, "Yeah I am." she briefly looked up at the sky, watching Nightwing jump from building to building before he disappeared.

"I think Chantel likes you," Barbara greeted not turning around.  
"And a hello to you to." Dick frowned, giving the young red-head a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Sorry," she grinned, "But Tim sent over some interesting files."  
"More intresting than my returning back?" he questioned, jokingly.  
"Depends." she responded, turning to face him. He pouted.  
"I wasn't expecting that as an answer..."  
"Sorry, sweety." she smiled gently at him, "But this...-" she handed him the faxed file, "Has something to do with the new villian that appeared back at Gotham."  
"Oh?" he asked seriously, observing the file. "Works with..." he stopped, his eyes widening.  
"I know," she said quietly. "You wanna head back?"  
"Hell yeah!" Dick cried out.  
"Dick..." Barbara murmured worriedly.  
"Sorry," he mumbled, placing the file down before pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's just that he got away two years ago, after hurting you. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Bruce Wayne stared warily at the crowd below. Restlessly, he got up before settling himself down again. He wrapped his cape around himself, as a gush of cold wind blew by. He grindded his teeth bitterly.  
"Stake out. Hate it." Tim Drake, Robin muttered beside him. Batman glared at him. "What?" Robin looked at him.  
"Did you send it to them?"  
"Du-uh!"  
"Don't use that tone with me,"  
"Their moving!" with one swip of his cape the dark knight was gone. Sighing heavily, Robin couldn't help but wonder how on earth Dick ever put up with Bruce in the first place.

Midnight smirked watching the all too familiar car as it drove past. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. She wasn't sure weather or not to follow with his plans. It was obvious she would rather work alone, however the offer he had placed on the table was... interesting. Moments later, another familiar car drove by. Her eyes widened.  
"So they decided to come, huh?" she grunted, no concern in her voice. Only amusment. "This could be fun." Before she could move, sirens could be heard. She turned around slightly, to see at least five police cars, several ambulance and several ambulances heading towards a flaming building. "It's show time."

Barbara gripped the dash board desperately as Dick turned a corner sharply, before pulling into a alley. Sighing heavily, she turned around, checking if anyone had seen them.  
"Clear?"  
"Must you drive like that?"  
"It's clear," he sighed, grabbing his suit.  
"How the hell did that happen anyway?!" she asked.  
"Who knows, all I know is that we have to help." Barbara noticed a figure moving outside.  
"There's someone out there," she murmured, pointing to the roofs. Dick smirked.  
"Let's pay a visit to that person than, shall we?" she nodded, a slight look of worry on her face.

Commissioner James Gordon could only stare in shock as the firemen ran into the building in search of any survivors. He still couldn't believe that something like this could happen. He scanned the crimson sky, for any sign of Batman and Robin, but no one could be seen. He sighed heavily. Obviously they wouldn't be here, they were already persuing Joker.  
"Commissioner," a familiar voice greeted from behind. James turned around to see Nightwing standing behind him, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Do you know who caused this?"  
"I thought you were in Bludhaven."  
"Something brought me here."  
"That's fine by me." James sighed, "We're not sure what caused it, but there are still people in there." Nightwing gave a brief nod before running to the flames. James looked up, to the neighbouring building behind to see two figures in battle. "Orcale?" he murmured.

"Damn it," Oracle hissed, as she doudged yet another attack from the mysterious villian. The opposition smirked.  
"Too good?"  
"As if," Oracle snarled, "Who are you?!"  
"They call me Midnight," the fully masked villian introduced, throwing a powerful punch, knocking Oracle to the ground. Midnight smirked, as Oracle glared at her. "No need to tell me who you are, Oracle," she added smugly.  
"What are you doing here?" Oracle growled, getting up.  
"Sending a message," Midnight smirked, "He's back. And this time he's going to win."

Diana looked up momentarily, before looking down again. She grinded her teeth annoyingly. Once again Bruce had taken off, out into the night leaving her behind in the dark empty manor. She looked up again at the sound of the door bell. She watched carefully as Alfred Pennyworth walked by the room she sat in. A smile grew on her lip. Her first smile for the day. Pocking her head out of the study, she saw two familiar worn out figures.  
"Sorry about the late intrusion, Al." The dark haired man, said with a tired smile. "But something brought us here."  
"I'll prepare your rooms than," Alfred said plesantly.  
"Is there anything on..." the younger tired red-headed trailed off.  
"I'm afraid not, Ms. Gordon." Alfred said quietly, "Master Bruce may find something though. He'll be here shortly." Diana sighed heavily, watching the two familiar figures as they walked past her down the corridor.

The green man clenched his jaw tightly, as the half man half machine beside him cried out in joy. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Beast Boy shifted into a more comfortable position, ready to beat his friend.  
"Boo Yah!" Cyborg cried out in joy, as the game ended.  
"One more time!" Beast Boy cried out.  
"Come on man, there is now way you can beat me." Cyborg said smugly.  
"One more time!" Beast Boy repeated.  
"Enough," Raven grumbled, "We have a call." Nodding, Cyborg switched the screen to the communication link.  
"Yo, what's up?" Cyborg greeted, the familiar face of the Scarlet Speeder of Central City.  
"Slade's what's up." Flash frowned, all familiar features all serious.  
"Say what?!" Beast Boy cried out. Raven's eyes shot up, just as Starfire entered the room.  
"Nightwing would've called, but he was busy," Flash continued. "He's at Gotham again. He's not sure of his true intentions, but he does need you guys there." Starfire frowned slightly.  
"If I may ask, why would Slade return after this long?"  
"You got me," Flash shrugged. "I would love to help you guys, but I'm stumpped up here, see ya." he waved at them before the screen went black.  
"Slade? Back?" Raven breathed.  
"This is so not cool." Beast Boy fummed. "How many times do we have to kill this guy?"  
"Many." Cyborg grumbled. "Looks like we have to head back there." he added rising.  
"To the Manor?" Beast Boy asked.  
"We'll be greeted by a very grumpy bat," Raven warned.  
"We don't have any other choice." Cyborg said. "Let's go."

The villian known as Midnight smiled slyly, as she watched the figure move gracefully across the roof tops. Why in the world would he want him? Jumping down she landed infront of him. The figure pulled to a stop.  
"Midnight I presume," the figure narrowed his eyes.  
"Red X," the name slipped from her lips like acid.  
"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, slightly annoyed.  
"He has a deal he would like to meet,"  
"Not interested."  
"You might find it interesting." she smirked, "How long has it been? You searching your past?" he clenched his fist tightly. "He'll tell you all you know, if you join him."  
"I'd rather work this out on my own." he stroded past her.  
"The song you hum," she said, "A lullaby," he froze, turning around slightly, his eyes wide. She could only smile.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: look out for upcoming chapters! and remember to review! 


End file.
